


Where could he be?!

by denverplays2



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Mention of a Higher Power, Rescue Operation, ULTRA-VIOLENCE, Unexpected Friendship, but not major.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denverplays2/pseuds/denverplays2
Summary: Originally, I was going to make something MUCH more angsty/edgy than this, but hopefully this'll be a tad bit more light- hearted. . .maybe?Basically, Penn is going with Eugene to get some shopping done, but Eug gets kidnapped on the way (getting his glasses broken in the process)! The bat does actually begin chatting with, and even becoming friends with a dog that's with them. . .the other 2 that's with her aren't very lucky, though.This'll be my first attempt at a multi-chaptered story. Let me know your opinions on this so far!
Relationships: Penn/??????
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swirlycinnablast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirlycinnablast/gifts).



-Penn's POV

Right now, i'm currently cleaning up the kitchen at Eugene's house, so that I could get closer to being done for today, to be able to work on my quest. I did notice something though, that he was actually missing some essential cooking supplies, and other stuff has rotted!

". . .Hey sir, there's something wrong with this kitchen of yours! . ." I yelled out, hoping he would be able to hear me in this huge house.

"Oh dear, what seems to be the problem Penn?" He responded from some room in the house, seemingly much closer than I previously anticipated. 

". . .Sorry sir, I didn't realize that you're so close. . .Also you're missing some cooking utensils, quite a bit, to be honest. . .Same with your food as well. . ." I explained, much softer this time.

"Don't worry about the volume, and-" He pauses for a moment. "Um-m, i've actually been avoiding the market." He confessed to me, after some hesitation.

". . .Why would you be hesitant to go to the market, sir? . ." I asked, wondering if something happened to him there.

"I've heard of some bad things happening to people in that market, and unless if I have someone to accompany me during the trip, I don't want to go there." He replied back, which gave me an idea.

". . .Y'now, I could accompany you on a trip to the market today, to protect you, if you don't mind? . ." I asked, hoping I could help him.

"Hold on, I thought that you had something important that you needed to do today?" He replied, making a valid point.

". . .Don't worry, i've got some extra time. . ." I lied, because I just wanted to spend some more time with him today.

"Got it, i'll make a list of what we need, and we'll leave in a little while." He accepted, which made me glad.

". . .Ok then, I'm looking foward to it. . ." I replied, happy that i'll be able to spend more time with him.


	2. Tell me where it is.

-Still Penn's POV  
After he managed to get a list together, we both went out to the market in a nearby town. It was crowded, but actually relatively quiet. While we were grabbing items, I decided to do something a bit bold.

Penn: ". . .Hey Sir, how about instead of me picking up the items, how about you go ask someone where the items are? . ." I asked of him.

Eugene: "Really?! I don't know anyone here, and I don't even know who to ask!" He responded back, seeming a bit scared at the suggestion.

Penn: ". . .Don't worry, there's a lady on that rug over there. She'll tell you what you need to know. I believe that you can do this, ok? . ." I encouraged him. Honestly, I don't entirely hate his shyness, but i'm trying to help him be more confident.

Eugene: "Ok, i'll go ask that lady over there. Thank you for recommending that to me." He responded back, after some consideration.

We went apart for a little while, spliting up the list betwenn the 2 of us. We were supposed to meet up at the well to group up and go home, but he wasn't there when I got there.

Instead, there was a pair of glasses that was snapped in two, and a note. My heart dropped when I saw what was hastily enscribed on the note: "Thank you for the groceries...and the extra snack! >:D -Turban Butcherers" 

I knew what I had to do. I needed to find their location. I needed to make sure that Eugene was safe and sound. Once I made sure of that. . .I n e e d e d t o m a k e s u r e t h a t h i s k i d n a p p e r s b l e d l i k e l a m b s !


	3. Where are they taking me?!

-Eugene's POV:

I was waiting around at the well, where Penn told us to meet up after we were done shopping. I was proud of myself, cause I managed to get the items with no problems.

Suddenly, I felt my glasses being lifted up from my head, and myself being lifted up with a big, sweaty hand.

"Gotcha", I heard the voice say, along with a quick snap to my side. I saw another figure with a bag under me, and I was dropped in, with everything going dark.

I heard them saying something, but I was too striken with fear to pay attention. Who were these people? Where are they taking me?! What do they want with me? Where is Penn?!

My thoughts were stopped by my body becoming slightly nauseated, from motion sickness. Great, we must be on a truck. (I hate riding on vehicles) I could make out some voices from the front of the truck.

???: "Ey, what did we get from this haul, Oinker?"

???: "We got some produce, utensil's, dairy products. . .and one Sweetiepie Bat, ready to be prepared as we see fit."

???: "Sweet, how would you want to, well, prepare him for tonight Oinker?"

Oinker: "Honestly, I would stick with the method that works. Put him on a spit, and spin him over a fire. He'll taste best that way, ok Pilfy?"

Pilfy: "Yeah, I know that, but... i've never actually tasted raw flesh from a corpse before."

Oinker: "You know what, before I cook him up, i'll rip off one of his wings, and i'll let you try that. See if you can stomach it."

Pilfy: "Gee, thanks, I can't wait to ge-"

Their chattering was interrupted by a female voice.

???: "Could you please keep it down somewhat, I have a headache, and it would be nice if-"

Oinker: "You have no say over us, you mangy flea-bag. So, just do what you were meant to do, and DRIVE!"

Pilfy: "Yeah, and while you're at it, put on some beats for us Susie!"

Susie: ".....Fine."

I heard them talking and laughing after that, but I wasn't focusing on them. I was trying to focus on not throwing up, since we were REALLY moving now, going to wherever their hideout was. 

I hope that someone will be able to find and rescue me in time...


	4. . . .Tell me then.

-Eugene's POV

After I endured that gut-wrenching experience for what felt like an eternity, I felt the vehicle stop and someone picked up the bag that I was in. I felt them walk for a little while before I was slammed onto a surface. The bag was suddenly opened, and I saw that I was on a table in a dark room.

In this room, there was a fire in the middle that had some benches set up around it. I saw various barbecue tools around me. The most disturbing thing I saw, was a spit above the fire with a person on it, a rooster.

"Hey, i'm suprised that you didn't barf on that trip, Bat" My thoughts were interrupted by the one that took me out of the bag talking to me. I presume he's the one they call Oinker. He was a pig, or at least a pig-shaped blob. and also. . .not quite as fat as I expected him to be.

"Ey, why are you bothering to talk with 4-eyes over there. Come try some of this chicken thigh, it's really good!" The voice sounded like the one they called Pilfer. From what I could make out, he looked like a vulture.

"I'm trying to see if I can get him more terrified before we cook him up. Makes the flesh more soft" I heard Oinker respond. If there goal was to terrify me, then they already succeeded, but I won't give them the satisfaction of knowing that!

Then, I heard the door open up, and a figure. He looked like a crow, but I couldn't be certain.

"Good day gentlemen, how is the operrraaAAAHHH- WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE!" I heard him say, and it kinda hurt my ears.

"Ey, what's the matter Blem. He's tied up and harmless, he won't be a problem." Pilfer said to the figure that entered the room.

"No, you don't understand delinquent. He was accompanied by Penn Tyrana while that bat was on that trip. If he manages to track that bat to this base, we're all screwed." Blem proclaimed, which put a worried expression on Oinker.

"...This is bad. I've seen him go against one of the toughest Psychos that our comrades had. That unit broke a rib of his. Penn broke his neck." Oinker said, his worry evolving into dread.

"...Hey, what if we tell the bat about some dirt that you dug up on Penn, then let him go. That bat wouldn't want to be with Penn again, and we could just simply recapture him. What about that, Spook?" Pilfer declared out to Blem, looking proud of himself.

"Y'now, for someone who never went to school, that's actually a smart idea." Blem said back to Pilfer.

The crow then turned back to me, got uncomfortably close, and put a bag down nearby me on the table. I could feel my heart drop when he set some shiny-looking items nearby, on the table.

"Now you listen here sickly one, i've got some tools that'll make you wish you just stayed home today, and I won't hesitate to use them on you if you don't listen to me. I'll tell you what I need to tell you, then you'll want to never be with that housemaid of yours again, got that" Blem commanded of me, making his intentions known.

I didn't have much of an option, I had to listen to his lies if I had any chance of saving my own skin, I just had to remember that they will all be lies, probably.

"Fine... tell me then." I gritted through my teeth, trying to be intimidating (and probably failing).

"Excellent!"


	5. I need help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (note: sorry for not working on this for so long, and I have no excuse. I was just being a lazyass. Sorry to keep you waiting.)

*Penn's POV*

I knew that I needed to head to one of my friends. He has some ways of being able to track people down, and that was exactly what I needed. I decided to head towards where he is, at the old factory that he's usually working in.

Once I got over there, I found the friend, Mütze, working with some sort of conspiracy board and laptop, with a bunch of strewn papers and bottles of brandy around him. He didn't look as if he was in the best condition either. I gave a short 'ahem' to get his attention.

"Hehhh, what the hell do you wan-oh, it's you, Penn. Sorry, i'm working on something important right now." He yawned out, sound more tired than I previously anticipated.

". . .I'm sorry, but something horrid happened, and I need you to help me fix this problem. . ." I whispered, with slight desperateness in my voice.

(Sorry for not finishing the chapter... again. For real, i'll get the rest done ASAP.)


End file.
